


Dinner and Dessert

by NinjaPisces



Series: Paper Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, Emotional Constipation, Fights, First Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale, Traditions, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but they make up, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaPisces/pseuds/NinjaPisces
Summary: Derek realizes they skipped a few steps in their relationship and Stiles decides to take their relationship to the next level.





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So not all of you may realize this but I prefer writing with pen and paper over typing on a laptop or computer. So this and the rest of the series will be written down before being typed out. The good news is I have one more part already done and one more in the works for Life and Times of an Alphas Mate.
> 
> Enjoy!

"We are going on a date tonight."

Stiles looked up at Derek like he was nuts. "Did you get into the wolfsbane stash?" He asked from his position lying on the couch in the loft. He was fatigued and had a slight headache.

Derek sighed lifting Stiles' feet and sitting down, letting Stiles' feet rest on his lap. "With everything happening the way it did we never got to do that sort of thing."

"You do remember that tonight is a full moon, right. And that you hate people." Stiles was confused. On the one had an actual date with Derek sounds so amazing, but Derek would hate it. Stiles wanted them both to like whatever it was they were doing, or it just wouldn't be any fun.

"Yes, I remember, Stiles, I can feel the pull too. And I was thinking of making you dinner here - so, no people." Derek responds.

Stiles sat up excited. "Really. That sounds amazing, Derek!" He burst.

Derek blushed a pretty pink above his scruff and Stiles couldn't help but rub Derek's cheeks with a happy laugh.

Derek glared at Stiles. "Stop that!" He growled, but he made no move to push Stiles' hands away. Stiles just pecked Derek loudly on the mouth.

"I'm gunna go home and get ready for tonight." Stiles chirps excitedly. He hopped off the couch to slip his shoes on, almost tipping over twice before he was finished.

"Try not to brain yourself on your way home. See you in a couple hours." Derek said fondly following Stiles to the heavy sliding door and leaning in for a lingering kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, Loverwolf." Stiles replied laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"I think I prefer Sourwolf." Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles stuck his tongue out at him playfully before leaving.

Stiles had plans for desert tonight. Big plans. He and Derek have been together for just over two months and have still not gone 'all the way'. A few mind blowing blowjobs, some memorable handjobs and general rutting frantically against each other, but nothing further than that.

As soon as he got home, Stiles got into the shower, washing every inch of skin - twice. When he was finally satisfied he shut off the water and toweled himself dry.

He already had an outfit in mind. A forest green short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans so tight they may as well be painted on. He tucked the front of the shirt into the jeans and slipped on his nice black converse.

He fiddled with his clothes a bit more before he was satisfied. Then he attempted to style his hair. Since he turned he couldn't stand using any product in his hair, preferring to style it as best he could before it dried.

He left a post - it note on the fridge to let his father know he wasn't going to be home tonight.

His father had started to kick up a little bit of a fuss over Stiles spending so many nights over at Derek's. He didn't mind them dating, or that what his father claimed. Stiles didn't detect a lie though so Stiles believed him.

Stiles suspected his father was dreading the day his son inevitably moved out for good and was holding on to Stiles as long as he could. And Stiles let him sometimes, but his dad had to let go sometime. Stiles planned on spending his life with Derek, and one day he would move out to start the next part of his life.

Stiles killed as much time as he could stand, anxiously pacing around his house, straightening photos and fiddling with this and that. Eventually he couldn't wait anymore and he climbed into his jeep to head to Derek.

Dusk was just starting to fall, a couple hours until the full moon hit its apex. Stiles could feel the power thrum under his skin, making his wolf itchy and restless inside him. Controlling his wolf was like second nature now, he didn't even have to think about it most of the time. He still felt better staying with Scott or Derek on full moons though, just in case.

Stiles could smell the food as soon as he entered Derek's building. He felt himself smiling goofily all the way up to the loft.

Derek was waiting for him at the door, freshly showered and in a long sleeved dark blue sweater and dark jeans.

"Welcome back." Derek hummed pulling Stiles in by his belt loops and kissing him.

Stiles hummed and chased Derek's lips when he pulled away. Derek let him laugh rumbling deep in his chest.

"Smells absolutely amazing in here." Stiles says a little winded when he let Derek finally pull away.

Derek turned them towards the kitchen. "I made Eggplant Parmesan." He informed a little shyly.

Stiles gasped. Derek had created a beautifully romantic candle lit dinner. Even complete with a while table cloth covering the table.

"Holy crap, Derek! This is so amazing!" Stiles breathed completely blown away.

Derek blushed a faint pink and directed Stiles to his seat. He dished out all the food feeling irrationally nervous.

"Derek, this is so freaking good. I had no idea you were such a good cook." Stiles moaned around his first bite.

Derek cleared his throat, shifting slightly to readjust himself. "My mom and I used to make Sunday dinners together. I guess some of it stuck." He shrugged not used to talking about his family.

"Well, she was an amazing teacher." Stiles replied letting that line of conversation drop for Derek's sake. He appreciated when Derek gave information about his past freely, loving any new information he learned about his mate. At the same time he let Derek give as little or as much information as he wanted because he understood how hard it was for him.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk while Stiles worked up his nerve for his own plan for tonight. If Derek notices his nerves he didn't say anything.

When they finished Stiles stood up. "I brought dessert." He said in a low seductive voice. He sauntered over to Derek, swaying his hips slowly and slid into Derek's lap, straddling him.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips, making an appreciative sound. He leaned up to kiss Stiles slow and heated.

"That was the cheesiest thing you have ever said." Derek added fondly when he pulled away a few minutes later. Both of them were painfully hard and panting heavily.

"Shut up and take me to bed, Sourwolf." Stiles breathed wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and letting his fingers play in the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Derek gripped Stiles thighs tightly as he stood. Stiles locked his ankles behind Derek's back and leaned in to place open mouthed kissed all along his neck and collarbone, pulling his sweater aside to get at more skin.

Derek groaned loudly and slammed Stiles into the nearest wall, moving his hands to squeeze his ass while he found his way to Stiles' earlobe, nibbling gently.

Stiles moaned and his hips twitched forward to grind against Derek. "Oh god, Derek! Fuck!" He hissed out.

He scrambled at Derek's sweater, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it away before he got his hands on Derek's chest. His fingers exploring every plane and ridge.

He paused when he heard fabric ripping. Looking down he realized it was his shirt ripping, Derek gripping the two pieces apologetically. "You looked amazing." He shrugged dropping the shirt pieces on the floor.

"You look better naked." Stiles replied.

Derek rolled his eyes and started toward the bedroom again sucking a hickey into the junction between Stiles; neck and shoulder. Stiles moved his head aside to hive Derek even more access. The action made Derek rumble deeply in his chest.

Stiles gasped as Derek threw him roughly on the bed before quickly stripping the rest of their clothes off. He paused to admire Stiles fully naked.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably feeling self conscious. "God, You are absolutely beautiful." Derek said reverently. He placed a hand on Stiles' ankle and slowly ran it up his leg, pausing just above his knee.

Forcing down a whine, Stiles looked up to see why Derek stopped so suddenly. Derek looked uncertain. "Whats wrong?" He asked sitting up. Did he do something wrong? Stiles was painfully aware of his inexperience, but he thought he at least understood the logistics of sex. He had watched more than his fair share of porn and experimented with himself plenty.

"N - nothing. I just...you are sure about this right? I don't want to rush you." Derek worried.

Stiles reached forward and took Derek into his hand, stroking him slowly and drawing a loud, drawn out moan. Derek's eyes fluttered closed and he drew his lower hop between his teeth.

"You aren't rushing me, I promise. I am ready. So ready." Stiles answered after a few more excruciatingly slow tugs.

When Derek opened his eyes they were glowing Alpha red. A shiver ran up Stiles' spine, his dick twitching against his stomach and his eyes flashed in response.

Derek leaned forward to reach into his bedside table, searching around blindly for a second before taking a bottle of lube out.

Licking his lips in nervous anticipation, Stiles let his legs fall apart a little further.

Derek took his time, Slowly rubbing at Stiles' thigh until he relaxed. Then he ever so slowly inserted one finger.

Stiles automatically tensed at the intrusion, but Derek just paused and kissed the inside of the younger mans thighs. It only took a few short minutes for Stiles to relax again, and he gave Derek a nod to continue.

A moan was torn from Stiles' throat as Derek twisted and crooked his finger inside of Stiles, Searching for that one magical spot. When he finally found it Stiles nearly came off the bed. He cursed loudly and threw his head back.

Before Stiles knew it Derek was three fingers deep and brushing Stiles' prostate just enough to drive Stiles crazy.

"Please, Derek." Stiles begged. His thighs were quivering and he could barely make his brain work enough to form coherent words.

Derek pulled his fingers out, barely giving Stiles enough time to whine before the head of his dick popped past Stiles' ring of tight muscle.

Stiles gasped as Derek kept pushing, slowly disappearing inside of Stiles. When he bottomed out Derek paused, rubbing a hand up Stiles' thighs all the way up to his ribs. Leaning down he captured Stiles' lips, reveling in the overwhelming taste and feel of Stiles. It was almost too much to bear.

Stiles was so tight and warm around him that he knew he wouldn't last long. Stiles' skin was warm and flush under him, goosebumps forming under his fingers.

Stiles clutched at Derek moving his hips, seeking friction desperately. His body was singing with pleasure, every nerve ending screaming for release.

When Derek started moving Stiles lost all brain power. He was vaguely aware that there was an endless stream of words coming out of his mouth, but he didn't care.

When they started Derek was determined to go slow, but it was only a few thrusts before his control slipped and he started pounding into Stiles mercilessly, fingers leaving little bruises that healed almost instantly.

Stiles didn't seen to mind though, clutching onto Derek with clawed fingers and begging "Harder! Faster!" in between loud moans and gasps that were more than halfway to sobs.

"Derek, please! Derek!" Stiles chanted over and over again, his back arching off the bed.

Derek growled deeply and buried his face in Stiles shoulder when Stiles pulled him roughly down, burying his own teeth into Derek's neck. His eyes flashed red again as Stiles used a clawed hand to tug on Derek's hair.

"Cum for me, babe. Cum all over me." Derek growled into Stiles' ear.

That was all the prompting Stiles needed. The heat that had been building in his lower stomach exploded and he came in between them untouched. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shouted Derek's name.

When Stiles came he clamped down on Derek, pulling Derek's orgasm out of him. Derek swore he blacked out for a few seconds because the next he was aware he was laying on top of Stiles as they both panted and came down from their post orgasm high. Stiles' blunt fingers were carding through his sweat damp hair.

With a contented sigh Derek rolled off of Stiles and gently pulled out of him. Stiles couldn't hold back the whine at the horrid empty feeling.

Derek shushed him gently, rubbing his stomach and kissing him softly.

Using a old discarded shirt from his floor, Derek cleaned them both up before settling half on top of Stiles, head resting on his chest and arm thrown over his stomach.

"That was so amazing!" Stiles gushed a few minutes later carding his fingers through Derek's hair again. It was about the only action he felt capable of at the moment. There was no way he would be able to walk for several more minutes.

Derek hummed. "I agree wholeheartedly." He replied with a kiss to Stiles' pec. He was already well on his way to sleep.

"I love you." Stiles whispered kissing the top of Derek's head.

"Love you too." Derek mumbled before they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up first in the morning, Derek snoring softly beside him. His hand rested lightly on Derek's hip.

He must have heard Stiles' breathing and heartbeat change because it was only a few minutes later when Derek started to wake up.

"G'morning." He sighed barely opening his eyes.

"Morning." Stiles replied stretching. Derek watched him, appreciating the view.

He pulled Stiles in for a lazy kiss, stroking his hand lightly down his spine. "Lets take a shower." He suggested.

Stiles smiles mischievously and let his hand wander to Derek's half hard on. Derek groaned and his hips twitched forward into Stiles' hand.

Stiles slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Derek's dick, bringing him to full hardness.

Derek gripped the sheets in his fists as Stiles sucked at the head of Derek's dick into his mouth, humming his pleasure and sending vibrations of pleasure through Derek's dick.

"Jesus, Stiles! Fuck!" Derek breathed out using all his willpower not to thrust into Stiles' hot, wet mouth.

Stiles started to bob up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of Derek's dick before sliding back down again.

He swallowed reflexively when Derek hit the back of his throat, causing Derek to almost shout out his pleasure.

"Stiles, I'm gunna - " Derek gasped in warning, but Stiles only held on and swallowed every drop he could.

Derek pulled Stiles up to kiss him fiercely, taking Stiles' painfully hard cock in his hand. It only took a few tugs before Stiles was cumming all over Derek's stomach.

"Morning orgasms are awesome." Stiles concluded. Derek just hummed in response.

After a heated make out session under the hot water, they washed up and got dressed before heading down for breakfast.

Stiles cooked this time. Pancakes and cheesy scrambled eggs. He enjoyed making breakfast, plus Derek cooked dinner so it was only fair.

"I vote we spend every full moon doing that. Hell, I vote we do that every night - twice a night even!" Stiles rambled in between bites of pancake.

Derek huffed amused. "The pack may not like that too much. If you haven't noticed they spend a lot of time here and the bedroom isn't soundproofed." He replied.

Stiles pouted until Derek got up to put his plate in the sink and kissed his cheek, making Stiles blush.

When they were done eating they gravitated to the couch to watch the D.I.Y channel. It was Derek's favorite channel, one of the only channels to hold his question for longer than a few minutes.

He laid in Stiles' lap and let him play with his hair. It relaxed him and felt amazing. He could lay for hours while Stiles fingers ran through his hair.

"You ever thought about rebuilding the Hale pack house?" Stiles asked a little while later, effectively ruining the relaxing mood.

Derek sat up with a sigh. "No. The loft is perfectly fine." He answered immediately getting defensive.

"The loft barely has a bedroom. If you rebuild the pack house, everyone could have a room." Stiles argued.

"What do you mean? The bedroom is perfectly fine. And none of the pack need a room. They have houses of their own." Derek pointed out.

"What is one day they don't?" Stiles challenged.

Derek growled standing up. "All of a sudden the loft isn't food enough for you?" He snapped.

"That's not what I mean. The loft is great. I was just pointing out that a house with room for everyone would be nice too." Stiles backpedaled.

"Hell, Stiles, we fuck once and now you want to change everything. You ever think that I may not want to love where my entire family died. No - you just thought about what you wanted. Newsflash! It isn't all about you!" Derek exploded shoving shoes on his feet.

"That is not what I'm trying to do Derek, jesus!" Stiles argued defending himself. Derek's words stung. Is this what Derek truly thought? That Stiles was selfish and clingy.

"I'm going for a run." Derek snapped.

"Do you want me to be gone when you get back?" Stiles asked worried.

"Derek paused with the loft door open. "Do whatever you want." He ground out without turning around.

He slammed the door shut behind him and Stiles' entire body went ice cold.

He felt like crying and punching something at the same time. He started to put on his shoes, but hesitated.

Derek's actions said he didn't want Stiles here, but he was also a complicated man who sucked at emotions.

In the end Stiles decided to stay. He busied himself by cleaning up the breakfast dishes and calling his dad. But then he had nothing to do but wait.

Derek was gone three hours. When he walked in he barely glanced at Stiles before going to take a shower. Stiles shifted anxiously, convinced he made the wrong choice. He shouldn't have stayed.

He flipped on the T.V and tried not to listen to what Derek was doing. It was a losing battle, he was always acutely attuned to everything Derek. His voice, his footsteps, the sound of his heartbeat. He could pick it all out of a crowd.

When Derek came back down he pointedly stared at the T.V. screen. Making sure to hold completely still.

"Derek silently sat on the couch, as far away from Stiles as possible. Stiles shut the T.V. off and waited, keeping his eyes on the blank screen.

"You stayed." Derek croaked a few minutes later.

Stiles didn't answer, he didn't feel like he needed too. Derek could probably smell all the emotions wafting off him anyway. Hurt being the primary one. Not just because of what Derek said about him, but because he just left in the middle of the argument. Like he couldn't even be bothered.

"I didn't mean it." Derek tried.

Stiles finally snapped. "Didn't mean what exactly, Derek? Didn't mean to yell and lose your ever loving shit? Didn't mean to accuse me of using you? Or did you not mean to disappear for over three hours? Please tell me." He fumed.

Derek just sat and let Stiles vent. He could smell the saltiness of blinked away tears.

"I didn't - you didn't use me." Derek answered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You are missing the point, Derek."

Derek turned to face Stiles, grabbing his hand. "No, I need you to know that I don't really think that. You are the most selfless person I know. You put everyone elses needs before your own and never ask for anything. Seriously you drive me nuts when I see you doing it sometimes, because I know how much you sacrifice for everyone. I was so wrong and I am sorry." Derek pushed.

"I understand, I know you didn't really mean it, It still hurt, but I understand." Stiles replied.

"Also, I may have overreacted about the house. It does make sense, but its - I'm not ready yet." Derek continued. He hesitatingly scooted closer to Stiles.

"Okay, I can respect that. As long as you promise you will think about it." Stiles conceded.

Derek leaned into Stiles' neck, wanting to be close to his mate. Stiles rumbled in affection and pulled Derek in closer.

"I'm hungry. You want lunch?" Stiles asked a few minutes later.

Derek hesitated. "When - when I was younger, after a big fight we would make french toast." He revealed.

"So it was like a sign of forgiveness?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and shrugged hiding his face in Stiles shoulder.

Stiles sighed happily and stood up. "Okay. Lets get cooking."

Derek wandered into the kitchen after Stiles, watching him search though cupboards and lay out ingredients.

"What are you going to make?" Derek asked.

Stiles turned and raised one eyebrow at Derek. "French toast, duh!" He replied.

French toast was a sign of forgiveness in Derek's past, and not everything needed to stay in the past. It was time to bring some of the good memories and traditions of Derek's past to the present. It was good for Derek to remember the good times and really start to heal.

Stiles and Derek sat at the kitchen table, enjoying gooey, buttery goodness. Derek was so happy.

"Thank you for staying." Derek said quietly. He was thankful that he had such an amazing mate.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily." Stiles replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love! Comment and Kudos away!  
> Pease I thrive on them and enjoy feedback, just be gentle I'm still learning.
> 
>  
> 
> And let me know if you want more short little stories about their lifes together.


End file.
